Cosmic Love
by Flora Winters
Summary: Clark wakes up with no memory of who he is.  Language, MM, OC, Violence
1. Chapter 1

Cosmic Love

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville and I'm not making any money here either. So, don't sue me. I'll give that which lies between your legs frostbite.

**Summary: **Clark wakes up with no memory of who he is. Language, MM, OC, Violence

**Chapter One**

It was almost midnight when Lois Lane ran off the road. There had been no wide-eyed deer or stray cow in her path. Not even a fluffy bunny rabbit to cause her to squeal with fright and steer to the left.

Lightning was what done it. A big bolt of emerald green and violet bright lightning had struck the road right in front of her as if someone had thrown a spear directly in her path.

Her bright red Explorer zoomed off the road and straight into a corn patch of all places. The poor girl was so distraught and caught up in the moment; she actually forgot what the brake was, until she remembered to use it.

Her vehicle came to a sudden stop and she just sat there. The windshield wipers swished back and forth while she tried to catch her breath. Looking out and up, she saw what looked to be two very angry golden eyes staring down with wrath from way up high in the sky.

Suddenly, before she could even blow a loose strand of hair out of her eyes, a red and yellow bolt of lightning came spiraling down from out of the heavens, hissing like a great serpent and striking the field in a violent explosion.

The sound was deafening and she yelped when something smacked into the front of her vehicle, only for complete silence to suddenly fill her ears with its nothingness. She slowly looked up over her slightly dusty dashboard and blew her long bangs away from her eyes with a quick huff.

Carefully, she opened up her door and jumped out. Looking about, she slowly walked around her rental, making sure it was still drivable. If all hadn't been silent, she never would have heard the soft moan that had her spinning around with wide eyes.

She took off through the field, coming to a small circular clearing where small fires were burning here and there. She looked about and that was when her eyes spotted what eerily resembled a naked body sprawled out on the scorched earth.

"Oh, shit," she whispered under her breath, stepping slowly forward.

It was the naked body of a young man. He couldn't be any older than her.

She looked around for a stick in which to poke him with, but his left foot suddenly twitched and he was standing before her on his feet in a blink.

"Hold it!" She said, startled by how fast he had moved for a guy who she assumed had just been struck by lightning. "Are you okay?"

His back was to her and she could feel her own face begin to warm. She had never seen such a fine ass in all her life. It was the butt of all butts.

"What is your name?" She squeaked, quickly clearing her voice as she stepped closer to the giant.

"I," he spoke with a deep voice, still not facing her. He appeared to be looking around at all the scorched soil. "I don't remember."

"Okay," she said, holding up both hands in case he tried something funny. One never knows how farm boys acted around those with lady parts. "I think you've been struck by lightning and I'm going to take you where you can get some help. Okay?"

He turned towards her and Lois' eyes damn near popped out of their sockets.

He was beyond good looking and that which dangled between his legs would be the envy of any man. She had never seen such a perfect physique. He was masculinity in all His glory.

"I'm fine," he told her.

"Yes, you are," she replied, noticing how vibrant and green his dewy eyes were. "But, you just got struck by lightning and you have no idea who you are."

He cocked his head to the side, doing his best to take in what she way telling him. He really didn't remember what had happened to him.

He honestly couldn't remember much of anything.

Where was that warm embrace that had held him so tenderly? Where was the one who had spoken such gentle words which soothed away his fears and filled him with such bliss? Where were those beautiful eyes that had been open doors to infinite love?

Slowly, the memories were leaving him, fading like mist in morning sunlight. Tears began to stream from his eyes and it hurt. He was filled with hurt.

"Come on," the nice female said, holding out her hand for him to take.

He hesitantly, but gently took it.

She smiled at him, leading him as if he were but a small child.

"I have a blanket in the backseat that you can use to wrap up in."

She had him to lay down in the backseat and she placed the red blanket over him. In the light, she could see that his smooth skin was a soft gold color. She made sure his large feet were clear before she shut the door.

He brought his knees up to his chest and shivered. The blanket was soft and it smelled sweet. He snuggled tightly under it, feeling a small sense of security.

"I'm glad this baby has four-wheel-drive," she said, getting in and closing the door with a good slam.

"4 will drive?" He asked, peeking out from under the blanket it confusion. "Baby?"

Lois turned around in her seat to see that her new green-eyed friend was peeking out at her from under the blanket. He looked so damn cute and very much helpless.

"How about you get some rest, Green-Eyes? I'll take you someplace safe."

He bit his bottom lip, but hid back under the blanket. He held on tightly to it for fear it would be snatched away.

"Here we go," Lois said.

~OOOOO~

The impact crater was several meters deep and rolling black smoke billowed up out of it as though it were an active volcano. A luminous being that glowed like a white hot fire crawled out of the thick miasma and across the scorched earth with tears of rage burning down his phosphorescent cheeks.

"Why?" He cried up at the violently swirling sky, where angry black clouds were hissing with lightning. His voice was so very small and all too mortal. It was wracked with unimaginable pain.

A hot wind fanned the flames all around his naked frame as he continued sobbing uncontrollably. Lightning crackled and thunder boomed from on high as he lifted his head once more.

"How could you do this?"

Silence was his answer.

His molten amethyst eyes glowed with rage. "I LOVE HIM!"

"**And so you were punished," **a thunderous voice boomed, mocking him and very angry.

"Why?" The violet-eyed man screamed, smacking the earth under his hands. At one time, the ground would have rumbled and broke apart.

"**You are divinity," **the voice spoke from the void. **"He was nothing."**

"Why should that matter?" The fallen deity asked. "I love him!"

"**You always were the hardest to keep in order, Taus. So very hard to control. Breaking my sacred laws on your every whim. No more."**

"But, I…"

Thunder deafened him, cutting him off.

"**You know the taboo, Taus. It is forbidden. I forbid it."**

Taus ground his teeth.

"**I hereby strip you of all your major godly powers, Taus. You are no longer allowed to enter any of the higher realms."**

Taus trembled in fear and rage. He could no longer hear or see everything. He might as well have had his ears cut off and his eyes gouged out.

"We caused no harm!" He cried up at the mad sky.

"**Forbidden love," **the voice spoke. It was the sound a mighty ocean wave makes when it smacks an unsuspecting shore with ferocious and uncaring intensity. **"You spirited him away from this world to take him as your own. The divine are not meant to mingle with such ilk."**

"He is different!" Taus yelled through his tears and rage. "He's special!"

The voice stung him once more with venom.

"**In the fullness of time, he will pass away like all the rest of the lesser beings in this universe."**

"I HATE YOU!" Taus screamed, clawing at the earth with his fingers. "TO THINK I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! I HATE YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU AGAIN!"

"**Oh, but I do love you."**

Lightning came from the sky and struck Taus square in the chest. He was thrown backwards several feet, landing hard on his back and deafened by the following thunder. It was as though he'd been hit by a meteor and the sun was pressing him down into the ground, squeezing him to the point where he screamed in agony.

"**Do you see how much I love you?"**

Taus screamed and struggled.

"**You shattered my law without a thought and for this I punish you for your insolence. All of your lover's memories of you and his time spent with you shall be erased forever! THEY NEVER HAPPENED! HE WILL NEVER REMEMBER YOU!"**

"NO!" Taus cried. "NO! NO! NO!"

"**Bound in single form. Enjoy crawling around in the muck and slime."**

Taus let out a terrible scream and the presence was gone. He could suddenly breathe without pain. In the dirt and ash he lay. His eyes closed; cheeks tearstained and dirty.

His violet eyes snapped open.

With eerie and sharp movements, he staggered to his feet. The stormy wind caused his long black hair to flap about him like the wings of some damned angel.

This world was so very, very tiny.

Everything looked, felt, sounded, and smelled so different now that he was only a demigod. How was he ever going to find _him _in this new and intolerable state of being? Would _he _still fall in love with him now that he looked like this?

Where was _he_?

Taus the Powerful. Taus the Beautiful. Taus the Outcast. Taus the Fallen gazed this way and that.

He looked off as far as his new sight would allow him and whispered through the smoke and stink.

"Kal…"

**To be continued…**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**~Flora**


	2. Chapter 2

Cosmic Love

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville and I'm not making any money here either. So, don't sue me. I'll give that which lies between your legs frostbite.

**Summary: **Clark wakes up with no memory of who he is. Language, MM, OC, Violence

Chapter Two

Lex Luthor was such a happy young man. His top secret dig in Egypt, which the entire known world probably already knew about, had been a total success, and he was far too ecstatic to care that he was running a little late for his blood cleansing treatment. The ancient artifact was now in his possession, and his daddy was behind cum stained black bars.

Life was good!

Life would have been better a lot better for Lex, if he would just get that stupid pang in his heart to go the hell away. Every time he thought he was over it, a flash of beautiful green eyes and a soft caress of golden skin would come to mind. He would often catch himself reaching out in haunted reverie, running his long, pale fingers through that thick tussle of black hair. Every so often, he'd catch a slight whiff of something earthy and rich in the empty, windswept halls.

Memories of Clark haunted him every night, every morning, every time he heard a noise.

To think that Clark would never discover his secret room, which held everything mysterious about the green eyed enigma had been a terrible mistake on his part. The look of loss and such betrayal in those once happy eyes had torn him apart. There had been anger and it had been mixed with an even deeper sadness. He'd never heard Clark's voice break like that before. Something had died within those beautiful green eyes. He had destroyed the only good thing he had ever had in his entire life.

_Clark's love for me…_

He wiped away a single tear and turned to look out his window. His private jet was coming into view.

His doctor was going to be pissed about him running late once more. He gazed down at the statue in his hands and smiled a little sadly.

At least something had finally gone right for him.

8

Martha Kent was sitting in the hospital's little chapel, gazing at the wooden cross that was hanging on the white plastered wall. Everything felt so sterile and hollow. She had never been much of a religious woman. She was more spiritual than anything else. Ever since her baby fell from the sky in great plumes of fire, religion was the farthest thing from her mind.

Clark had been the answer to her many prayers, but she had not been sure who had done the answering.

Her baby was gone now, and she had no idea what had happened since her husband, Jonathan Kent, had been discovered unconscious in the Kawatche Cave. He had fallen into a coma and might never wake up again.

Even Chloe Sullivan had been killed in a terrible house explosion. She knew it wasn't an accident. When one crossed Lionel Luthor, they never escape his sting.

She still had the scars that would never heal.

She could still hear the explosions outside the farmhouse. She had run out the door and across the field, finding strange symbols burned into the field by some unseen finger. In her heart of hearts, she knew that her baby was gone, and her knees met the burning earth as she wept.

"Please," she whispered from the shadows. "I'll do anything to have my happy family back together again."

She went to stand up and hissed in slight pain. Quickly, she looked at her finger. Something sharp had pricked her.

A tiny, crimson red bubble came to the surface of her index finger. She stuck her finger in her mouth and walked out the door.

She didn't see the tiny splinter sticking out from the pew's edge. It was glowing.

8

Lois was not happy. She was glaring at the nurse with pure venom in her angry eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," the nurse said with some attitude of her own, mirroring Lois' smartass stance. "You found him, girl. You wait with him."

"Look. I don't think you understand me," Lois seethed, getting right down into the smaller woman's face, giving her most ominous glare. "I don't have time to babysit lightning struck farmboys."

"Uh huh," the nurse deadpanned, and they both turned when they heard the whistles and catcalls coming from the older ladies.

Green-Eyes stood in front of a cherub statue, and he was completely naked, showing his perfect ass for all to see. The red blanket had fallen from him and was pooled at his feet.

_Please don't let him turn around. I don't have time to deal with old people heart attacks, too._

The nurse chuckled. "I'll find your friend some clothes."

"Hey!" Lois snapped after her, but she was already around the corner. She slapped a hand on her hip and decided to enjoy the view. These oldies sure were. Their eyes were wide with sweet rapture.

She rolled her eyes.

"This is just perfect."

8

"Will you please stop touching everything that catches your huge cow eyes?" Lois snapped at her green-eyed friend, who was now spinning around in circles in the doctor's chair.

He still had her red blanket around his broad shoulders, even though he now had on a pair of cotton blue pants and a blue cotton nurse's shirt. Scrubs they were called. For some odd reason, she couldn't get him to take the blanket off. She decided it must give him some since of comfort or security.

She stomped her heel and the chair came to an abrupt halt. He looked at her with those big green eyes of his and quickly jumped up to play with an unused cotton swab he picked out of the glass jar on the counter.

She was going to strangle him.

"What's that?" He asked, heading towards the door, only to stop when she jumped in his way.

"You're not leaving this room," she snapped. "I just finally got you in here."

"But, the noise," he said, giving her a piercing look.

It made her feel like he was seeing right into her or through her for that matter.

"What noise?" She asked, shaking off his eerie gaze.

"That noise," he said, trying to get around her, but she put a hand on his hard, buff chest.

"You are not leaving this room," she said, only to gasp when she suddenly felt his big hands on her hips.

He lifted her off her feet as if she weighed but a feather to him. He then sat her down on the other side of the door and walked out.

She stood there completely stunned as he darted from the room with the red blanket snapping around his bare ankles.

_Did that just happen? Did he just pick me up and move me aside? That…_

8

_How did I do that? _He asked himself, walking in the direction the loud noise was coming from. _And who is crying?_

"Hey!" He heard the very loud, talkative female, Lois yell and he stopped in his tracks.

_Why am I stopping?_

"Where are you going?" She yelled, running after him.

He took off again. Faster this time.

8

"Damn it!" Lois hissed, wondering how the hell he was able to move like that.

Perhaps that lightning had screwed with his genes or something.

_Perhaps I just need to stop smoking._

8

Martha still had tears in her eyes as she slowly walked down the long hallway.

"HEY!" A loud voice shouted. "I ORDER YOU TO STOP! HALT! CEASE ALL MOVEMENT! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, PAL?"

Martha picked up the pace, wondering what was going on. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a young woman grab _her_ baby by the arm.

Even more tears welled up in her eyes and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"CLARK!"

8

The green-eyed young man turned when he heard a female shout. A beautiful redheaded, motherly looking female, who had been making those terrible crying noises, was running right for him. He suddenly felt her arms being thrown around him, and the embrace smothered him with a comforting memory he couldn't even try and grasp at.

"Clark!" She cried, squeezing him even more tightly. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I was so worried about you."

"Do I know you?" He asked, looking down at the smaller figure in total confusion.

"It's me," she said, gazing up into her baby's confused face. "Sweetheart, it's Mom."

"Excuse me," a voice said and Martha looked around Clark, finding a pretty young girl looking at her with a big smile on her face. "But, did you just say you are his mother?"

"Yes," Martha said, happy and relieved.

"Wonderful," Lois said, looking at the overgrown dummy and then back at the mother who had birthed this giant. "I found him in a cornfield several miles away. Some school prank I'm sure. I think he was struck by lightning. You should really get him checked out. Did you know, he just picked me up like I weighed nothing? Pretty strange if you ask me, because I'm not a small lady. I play sports and I can drink many a marine under a table. Plus, I really think the lightning fried his brain a bit. He can't remember anything. ANYTHING."

Martha just looked at her in bewilderment. It was like a tsunami.

"And you are?" She asked.

"I'm Lois," the young girl said, extending her hand with a big smile. "Lois Lane."

"Thank you, Lois," Martha said, holding onto her son, who was now squeezing the blanket around himself even tighter. "But, I really need to get Clark home."

"Did you not hear me?" Lois asked. "I said he was struck by lightning."

"Oh, I'm sure he wasn't," Martha smiled, trying to get her to go away now. "Clark's always been like this. Very absent minded."

"I am?" Clark asked.

"Aren't you a peach?" Martha beamed, squeezing his left cheek. "Such a cutie pie."

"O…kay," Lois said, allowing the woman to lead Green-Eyes…Clark after her. Her red blanket flowing softly around his bare ankles.

"You," a voice said from behind her, and Lois spun around to find the obnoxious female nurse looking at her. "Where is he?"

"He's over there," Lois pointed at the elevator. "With his mother."

"Ah," the nurse said, nodding her head. "Martha Kent's son."

Lois nodded and then felt like she'd just been hit in the face with a steel pipe. The nurse actually took a step back from her.

"Wait," she hissed, eyes darting towards the elevator just as the doors opened. "Clark? You mean to tell me that that's Clark Kent?"

"Yes," the nurse said.

Lois's fingers clawed.

"HEY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before taking off like a twister.

Martha quickly pushed her son, who yelped as he stumbled into the elevator with her right behind him.

"Damn it!" Lois growled as she punched the closed doors and turned around with a snarl. "I'll find you, Green-Eyes, and my fluffy red blanket, too."

8

Clark stood in the barn loft, looking over some items that his "mother" was showing to him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember doing these things or being this person.

Nothing looked familiar. He didn't see himself here. He felt so out of place.

He held the photo of him with two girls, who his "mother" said were Chloe and Lana. Lana looked beautiful in the photograph, but it was a fragile beauty compared to how strong and self assured the pretty blonde looked.

He carefully sat the photo down and saw another one of him with a man and asked, "Who is he?"

"This," Martha said, picking it up with a smile and gently touched the smiling face of her husband. "This is your dad."

"I don' remember," Clark said, taking it from her very carefully in hopes that by just touching it, he would remember some small something. "Any of this." 

"It's okay," Martha said with a hopeful smile. "It will come back to you in time. Don't try to force it, sweetheart."

"How do you know?" He asked, looking up from the smiling man in the photo, who had his arm around his former self to look at her with intense searching green eyes. "What if I never remember who you say I am?"

"Baby," Martha said, reaching up to take his face between her warm, soft hands. "You are you no matter what."

"What am I?" He suddenly asked totally pulling a 180 on her.

"You are my son," she said lovingly. "I love you more than life itself."

"No," he said, shaking his head. The photo shattered when he dropped it. "What am I?"

"You're special," she said softly and took those unknowing hands in her own. "More special than any word can ever describe."

"I picked Lois up like she was made out of air," he said, and quickly took his hands from hers, terribly afraid all of a sudden that he might accidentally hurt her. "I'm not like you."

"No," she said, looking at him, and saw the pain in those emerald orbs. "You're so much more."

She moved to hold him and he took a step back. "No," he said, holding out his hands to stop her from getting any closer with real fear on his face. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Sweetheart," Martha gently cooed, but dropped her hands at her side, so she would not spook him. "Let's sit on the sofa."

"Why?" He looked at her with a little suspicion and hesitation. He reminded her of a deer.

"So you can rest," she said, walking over and took a seat and held her arms out to him. "Come lay your head in my lap, Sweetheart."

He stood there looking at those warm, open arms with a mixture of longing and fear. He wanted his "mother" to hold him, but he was afraid of his inhuman strength. She was so warm and bright and he did not want to accidentally hurt her in any way.

He looked down at the shattered photo and back up at her waiting arms, whispering. "I'm afraid."

It was said so soft, she had barely caught it and she saw the tears in his eyes. Those two words were filled with such fear and pain. Her baby had no idea who he was or what anything was for that matter. The tractor that was going down the road earlier had scared him so badly that he refused to get out of the truck.

"Clark," she said with a little more strength added to her kind and gentle tone. "Come lay your head in my lap."

He was shaking and it broke her heart. He was truly afraid he might hurt her. Slowly he began walking towards her and turned around to sit on the other end of the sofa.

The two of them sat like that for a moment and he ever so gently laid his head down in her lap, curling up on his side like a small child. He held his breath and let it out slowly when he felt soft fingers running through his long dark hair. He laid like that in complete silence until he felt comfortable enough to close his eyes.

"I use to do this all the time," Martha told him gently as she smiled at how soft and unbreakable his hair was. The only instrument on this earth that could cut those locks would have to be a pair of scissors made from green kryptonite.

Clark smiled and then opened his eyes when she asked in a small voice. "Where were you, sweetheart?"

"I," Clark whispered trying to remember only to find blank space. "I don't remember?"

"Any thoughts," she asked hoping for something, "Any feelings?"

He lay there for a few minutes, thinking and silent tears welled up in his luminous eyes. "I was warm and felt…loved," he said in a shaky voice, trying so hard to remember. "It felt like this."

Martha did not know whether to be happy that her baby had been safe and happy or to be as angry as an exploding volcano at the ones who tried to replace her and Jonathan. Clark was their son and no one, not even Jor-El was going to ever change that.

"I'm glad that you felt happiness," Martha whispered as she bent her head down to place a warm kiss on a smooth golden cheek.

Clark smiled and closed his eyes as him mom continued to play with his hair. He was about to ask her something when a horrible noise filled his ears.

He was on his feet in an instant only to fall to his knees, crying out in agony. It was as if his brain had fire coursing through it and his ears felt like they were bleeding something terrible.

"Clark!" Martha shouted in concern, getting to her feet in an instant. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts!" He cried, punching his ears, trying his best to make it stop. "Mom!"

"Baby!" She cried, only to freeze when she saw the red in his eyes.

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

He blinked once and slowly stood up, looking down at her with red filled eyes, smiling evilly. "Martha Kent. Lovely to see you again."

"Clark?" She asked, taking a step towards him.

His handsome face twisted into a horrible sneer. "My name is Kal-El, not Clark."

Her breath caught in her throat. "No."

"Its time to fulfill my destiny," he said, looking around the loft in disgust. "This place could use some cleaning up. Very messy."

"Destiny?" Martha asked, following him down the steps, and out into the morning sunlight. "What destiny?"

He stopped and turned to look at her with contempt in his glowing red eyes. "The destiny you and that dead man have delayed long enough. This world is mine."

"That's Jor-El talking!" Martha shouted and ran at him and began to punch and slap his chest with all her might. "I want my son back! I want my son back!"

"Enough." Kal-El snapped like red hot lightning splitting a tree right down the middle, grabbing her wrists. "I've had enough of you. I've had enough of all this. I deserve more. I deserve it all."

Tears filled her eyes and suddenly time seemed to slow down to a crawl as he looked up at the clear blue sky. He shoved her to the side and took to the air as if he had grown wings.

Martha's hair was blowing wildly around her face from the force of his takeoff as she looked up to see him vanish into the sunlight. The tears fell from her eyes as she screamed, "Clark!"

8

Lana Lang was laughing under her breath.

Her boyfriend, Jason Teague, had been too loud for his own good and was now being chased from the cathedral by a hissing nun, whose black robes swished and snapped about her angrily. Lana rolled her olive green eyes and looked down at the resting place of her ancestor, Countess Marguerite Isobel Theroux. Apparently, she was once a kick ass warrior princess who had done whatever the hell she pleased.

"You sound like my kind of lady," Lana whispered through a smile.

Nothing was ever going to hold her back again. She had freedom and she was going to revel in it

She knelt down and pulled out the tracing paper from its canister and laid it flat on the image of Isobel. She then used her stick of charcoal to trace over the paper. It was scary at how much the image of Isobel looked almost exactly like her.

Suddenly a strange symbol caught her eye, and her head was thrown back. A golden white light filled her very being, causing her hair to blow madly around her lovely face. Violet fire filled her olive green orbs and the nun's watched this in rapture.

The Dark Countess was amongst them once more.

8

Kal-El was soaring through the clouds with the wind blowing through his hair. He had never felt so free in all his life on this pathetic planet. He was flying and it was time to fulfill the will of his father. A dark smile crossed his deliciously sinful face as he spotted the jet.

He flew forward like a bullet fired from a gun and grabbed a hold of the plane's outer door ripping it off the hinges as if it were made of tinfoil. He jumped inside and looked around with glowing green eyes filled with red fire.

8

Lex cried out when he felt the plane hit some kind of turbulence once more and the doctor screamed when everything began to fly around. The statue in Lex's arms fell to the ground, shattering. There was some kind of shiny stone within. He reached for the stone only for it to glow with a hot white fire and float up into the air. He watched it spin around madly and take off through the wall as if the wall was made of paper.

"NO!"

8

Kal-El caught the stone in a closed fist and smiled as he flew back out the door into the wide blew sky that was all his.

8

All Lex saw through the hole left by the stone was a very fast moving shadow. He had the stone of power only talked about in legend and he had lost the stone of power only talked about in legend in only five minutes.

"No…"

8

Martha was sitting in the loft, holding the broken picture frame, looking at her husband and son smiling back at her. She could not believe it, but it was true, because she had seen it with her own eyes. Her baby could fly now.

"I'm afraid you won't find the answer you're looking for in here," a voice said from behind her, and she turned to see a woman in a black dress suit smiling at her even though her eyes looked sad.

"Who are you?" Martha asked, getting into a defensive position that she had perfected over the years.

"My name is Bridget Crosby," the woman said, walking up the steps. "I work for Dr. Swan."

"Why are you here?" She asked, getting a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm here about your son," she said. "Kal-El."

Martha's nostrils flared angrily. "He promised he wouldn't tell anyone! Get out!"

"He kept that promise," Bridget said, raising her hands in a placating gesture to calm her. "We mean you and your son no harm, Mrs. Kent."

"You should leave," Martha said, turning her back to her.

"I know how you feel," Bridget said, only to be cut off.

"Do you?" Martha whirled around, screaming, while holding the picture of her family close to her heart. "Do you know what it feels like to be powerless to help your son who took to the sky like a bird hell bent on fulfilling his destiny that his tyrant father has set into motion?"

Bridget closed her eyes and dropped her hands to her side. "You're right," she whispered. "I don't know what it feels like. But I do know what it feels like to lose someone you love with all your heart."

"You mean," Martha asked wiping the away the tears. "You and Dr. Swan?"

"Yes," she said with a sad smile. "In another lifetime."

"I'm sorry," Martha said, feeling bad about snapping her head off like an angry dragon.

"I can help you, Mrs. Kent," she said looking at her intently. "I can help you get your son back."

"How?" Martha asked, looking into those deep sad eyes that looked as though they had witnessed too much pain for one lifetime. "He's too powerful."

"The only challenge to a father's will," Bridget said, walking up and took Martha's hands in her own. "Is a mother's love."

"What do I have to do?" Martha asked and Bridget smiled brightly.

8

Kal-El placed the stone of power in its rightful place on the alien altar, and smiled for it was good.

"One down," he chuckled as he turned and walked out with the wall closing behind him. "Two more to go."

He strolled around the corner to suddenly stop when he saw his "mother" step out of the shadows, "Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people like that, Mom?"

"Sorry," she said with an apologetic smile. "I didn't mean to frighten you, Sweetheart."

"I wasn't frightened," he sneered, and it reminded her of the way he was when he had once been afraid of the dark. He had refused to go to bed of a night unless his nightlight was turned on.

"Of course you weren't, Sweetheart," Martha said with a smile and held out her hand. "Let's go home."

"What?" Kal-El asked, looking at her hand as if she were holding a snake. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Watch your mouth!" Martha snapped, knowing he did not learn such language from her. Jonathan was going to get a serious talking to when he wakes up.

"Or you'll what?" He asked, rolling his eyes, only to suddenly feel weird. It was not the sick or painful feeling he got when he was exposed to the green kryptonite. This was something different and he did not like it.

"This," she said, holding out a black rock, and he looked at it in confusion, and suddenly cried out from the feeling as though he were being torn in two.

Martha watched in horror as her baby was split into two fighting with the other. She could hear her son crying out for her to help only for Kal-El to grab him by the throat with his eyes glowing red with wrath, "Humanity has made you weak!"

Clark grabbed his wrist but Kal was the stronger. "Mom!"

She threw the rock to him and Clark quickly grabbed it and punched it into Kal's chest. Kal just looked at him with a "Well I'll be damned" expression and cried out before he vanished back into one being. Miles away from the cave, Jonathan Kent suddenly sat up in his hospital bed in total confusion.

Martha saw her son fall flat on his back and just lay there sprawled on the leaf covered floor. She crawled to him and pulled him up into her lap holding him tightly. "Baby?"

"Where am I?" He asked in a sleepy voice, looking up at her with lost green eyes. "Why aren't we on the couch?"

8

"Hello, Dad." Lex said with a false smile that basically read that he was going to rip his father's head off his neck. "Orange looks good on you."

"Hello, Son." Lionel said with gusto as he lifted his weights. "How's the business doing? Have you run it into the ground yet?"

"How did you do it?" Lex asked, looming like a great pale cloud about to turn dark at any given moment to let loose with thunder and lightning.

"How did I do what?" Lionel asked in confusion.

"Don't," Lex snapped and gripped the bars, wishing he could bend them like cheese so he could slap the old man silly. "Do not play games with me!"

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about," Lionel said now getting upset that his son had made him lose count on his sets. Now he was going to have to start all over again. Damn!

Lex went on to explain what had happened and a few more snaps and temper losses later. "How did you do it?"

"I asked the guard to let me out," Lionel said, shaking with laughter. "And I flew up into the sky with a red cape around my neck and took your stone."

Lex cocked an eyebrow and Lionel turned serious. "I'm in jail," he said, pointing to the pretty black bars. "Where you so graciously put me, son."

"You killed Chloe and poisoned me," Lex said with an angry glare that held hellfire. "I shouldn't even be alive right now."

"You're strong," Lionel said with a pleased smile. "Just the way I raised you."

Lex narrowed his eyes, because he was getting no where with the rotten bastard and it hurt to hear his own father admit to trying to kill him. He turned to leave but not without saying with an evil smirk that rivaled Lionel's own.

"You shouldn't wound what you can't kill, Dad."

Lionel watched his son leave and then frowned. The stones were real and he was trapped in here no thanks to that spoiled little brat.

"I should have gotten him that pony," Lionel said with a shake of his head and went back to his bench presses.

8

Martha took Clark with her to the hospital when she heard her husband's voice on the answering machine. Clark still did not have his memories back or anything, but she had her family back together again. Kal-El had been able to fly, but her Clark was still earthbound. Was there no limit to her son's extraordinary powers?

Jonathan was so happy to see the both of them, but Martha explained to him why Clark looked and seemed so distant from them. He looked at his son and held out his hand for Clark to hesitantly take, only for green eyes to widen in fright when he was pulled into a warm embrace. This was going to take some serious getting use to for all three of them, but Martha was a very patient mother.

8

The octagonal chamber was illuminated with the lights from thousands of flickering candles. An altar stood in the center of the room as well. It was round and the top was carved from pure purple amethyst.

A woman was kneeling before it with a flowing violet cloak around her slender frame. A hood covered her bowed head. She was chanting in a tongue older than lost Sumerian. A language even the ocean could no longer remember.

"Taus," she spoke in English. "Hear my prayer and answer me."

A rattle filled the silence, as if many snakes slithered in the growing shadows.

"You have some nerve," a cool voice hissed, blowing out the candles, casting the chamber into utter darkness. "You dare command me to do your bidding, slave?"

A light suddenly illuminated the darkness and the woman lifted her head up. A young man was sitting on top of the altar with his long legs crossed and he looked to be made out of soft moonlight. He was naked and his eyes were glowing with a brilliant violet fire. Long lashes accented his perfect eyes and his long dark hair billowed around his slender shoulders like clouds. His lips were red as garnets and looked to be more supple than dewy rose blossoms.

Glamour was easy magic for him to pull on this pathetic mortal creature's fragile mind. He would probably crush her sooner or later, depending on his mood. In fact, he was seriously debating on whether or not to just snap her neck and move on right then and there.

"Taus?" She asked, looking upon him with amazed eyes. "Is it really you, Great One?"

"Very good," he giggled, clapping his hands with sarcastic glee. "Now finger yourself for my divine pleasure, worm."

"As my God commands me," she said, slowly lifting up the hem of her gown.

Taus rolled his eyes.

"That was sarcasm," he said, jumping down, taking a look around the dump that was no befitting His Most Everything's worship.

She quickly stopped what she had been about to do and hid her deep anger under her hood, as well as the blush that had formed for being so gullible. This was not going well. This was not going well at all.

"Forgive me, my Lord," she said, bowing her head so that her forehead was touching the cool, black marble floor.

"Whatever," he said. His mind was on more important things and strutted like a peacock past her. "Come along, Genevieve. We really must upgrade to my level."

Genevieve Teague got to her feet and followed the deity into the shadows. She was terrified and thrilled at the same time.

Her God had appeared before her in the flesh. Isobel was going to be destroyed.

"My Lord?" She asked in slight confusion.

"Yes, worm?" He asked, not bothering to turn around and look at her.

"Where are we going?" She asked, while watching his hair flow like never ending shadows.

"We are going to find my heart," he simply said. "And you are going to do whatever the fuck it takes to see that I do."

"As my God commands," she said with a humble bow.

"I do," he spoke, and that was that.

**To be continued…**


End file.
